


The Warnings So Clear

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Ford recognizes how much Dipper trusts him, and is reminded of his own younger years in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes place sometime in the latter half of Season 2, and (like many of my stories!) requires canon knowledge through episode 2.15, "The Last Mabelcorn." It was inspired by a couple of conversations with Nelja, one of my favorite _Gravity Falls_ writers.
> 
> The title is from the song "Angels" by Within Temptation, which I recommend that you seek out if you have emotions about Ford and Bill's relationship.

Sometimes, as he observes Dipper’s determination and curiosity about the strange and the unknown, Ford is delighted to be reminded so clearly of his younger self.

The rest of the time, his mind prickles with an elusive dread.

The sun is low in the sky, and the shadows have lengthened, by the time they return from their walk in the woods. As they make their way toward the Mystery Shack, Dipper has stopped chattering about talking trees, and started chattering about chess problems.

Ford says, “I’d be happy to play against you someday,” and reaches out to ruffle the boy’s hair. It’s been too long since he had a worthy opponent…

 _(“Your move, IQ. Whoa, even I wasn’t expecting_ that _!”)_

Ford’s hand freezes.

_(“The last guy took a lot longer than this to learn the rules of inter-dimensional chess. I knew you’d be a quick study.”)_

Abruptly, he pulls his hand away.

Dipper steps back. “What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

Somehow, thirty years haven’t dimmed the memory of Bill Cipher’s voice as he praised Ford’s intellect and curiosity. The flattery jolted him like strong coffee or the crackle of electricity, or like each new paranormal discovery. Time hasn’t let him forget how it felt to lay his thoughts bare for the demon’s perusal. Nor has he forgotten the sensation of Bill’s hand, at once so alien and so familiar, running through his hair.

_(“You can trust me, Fordsy!”)_

Anger and nostalgia swirl into a poisonous mix as Ford recalls their years together, before disaster and betrayal, and the terrifying, exhilarating realization that he would have done anything that his muse wanted, no matter how dangerous…

_(“Dipper, do you trust me?”)_

…and wouldn’t Dipper do anything that his mentor asked of him?

Ford attempts his most reassuring smile, and is relieved and sickened when Dipper relaxes visibly in response. “You did nothing wrong,” he says. “Not a thing.”


End file.
